Decisions
by Sapphiregirl1226
Summary: ETG Theresa has to make the hardest decision of her life. Loose the love of her life and possibly his child, or take the lives of both children all together and end up losing everything. What will be the outcome?
1. Default Chapter

**Finding Out the Truth**

"Ow!" Theresa screams out of the blue.

"Theresa, what is it? What's wrong?" Gwen asks as she enters into the living room.

"Pain...get...me....hospital..."

"Ethan, oh God, come here we need to get Theresa to the hospital! Something's wrong with the babies!"

While taking Theresa to the hospital, Gwen and Ethan both pray that their babies will be alright.

"_God, please let Theresa be alright. Don't let her take away my only chance of holding onto my family.."_

"_God, please take care of Theresa. Don't let her die. I...I can't loose her..."_

Once they arrive at the hospital, Theresa is quickly rushed off to be tended to, leaving Gwen, Ethan and Pilar in the waiting room.

"_Dios Mio, ayuda mi hija. Please God, don't let anything happen to her."_ Pilar prays as she waits for news on her daughter.

(In the hospital room)  
  
"Dr. Russell, please, you have to save these babies..." Theresa pants as she feels the pain ripping through her body.

"Theresa, I'm going to do everything I can. You just have to try and remain calm. Breathe in and out. That's a girl." Dr. Russell states as she assesses the twins' condition.

"_God, Theresa, how do I tell you that one of the babies is having difficulty?"_ Eve thinks to herself as she reads the baby monitors.

Taking a deep breath, Eve looks at Theresa. "Honey, I'm afraid I have some bad news."

"God, NO!" A scream is heard as both Theresa and Eve look over and see Gwen in tears at the entrance to the hospital room.

"Dr. Russell, please, don't let me loose my babies!" Gwen exclaims in hysterics.

"Honey, honey, we have to listen to Dr. Russell." Ethan says as he tries to calm his wife.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Russell, just please tell us what is going on."

"Well, the heart monitors are not looking good. One of the babies is dropping on its heart rate. I have to run some more tests to determine what is going on."  
  
"God, Dr. Russell, don't let me loose my children, please!" Gwen exclaims in agony.

"_But what you don't know, Gwen, is that these are my babies. I can't give them back to you knowing that you won't give me my son." _Theresa thinks to herself as she slowly rubs her stomach.

"Dr. Russell, what can we do?" Theresa asks.

"Well, for now, I'm going to run the tests like I said. I want you to just lie here, and take it easy. We'll know more information once the tests are done."

(After a few hours)

Dr. Russell comes back to Theresa's room with a grim look on her face.

"I'm sorry, Theresa, but it does not look good. According to the tests, one of the babies is very malnourished. Your womb is too small to hold both babies."

"What are you say, Dr. Russell?" Ethan asks.

"I'm saying that unless we deliver one of the babies now, there is a chance that Theresa and the twins could very well die."

"God, no! Ethan, why is God punishing us? This is not fair!" Gwen says as she cries in Ethan's arms.

"We're going to figure out the right thing, Gwen, I know it." Ethan tries to encourage his wife, while he looks at Theresa.

"_God, what am I going to do?"_ Theresa says to herself.

Coming Up

Gwen asks something of Theresa

Ethan talks to Theresa

Please R/R


	2. Begging

**Begging**

Rubbing her stomach slowly, Theresa sighs in rejection. "God, why are you taking away my babies again? Haven't I suffered enough? Please, God, save these babies...let me find some way to get on with my life.."

(Meanwhile, in the corridor)  
  
"Gwen, honey, please sit down."  
  
"Sit down? What do you think I am, crazy, Ethan? I can't sit down knowing that Theresa may or may not loose one of our babies! Why is God punishing me, Ethan? This is not fair!"

Pulling away from Ethan's arms, Gwen makes her way to Theresa's room.

"Theresa, you need to listen to me."  
  
"Gwen, please, not now."  
  
"Look, Theresa, whether you like it or not, these are my babies. This decision should be made by me."  
  
"They may be yours, Gwen, but it's MY body that's carrying them!"  
  
"Theresa, I'm begging you. Please have this procedure. I would rather risk losing one baby than loosing both my children."  
  
"Gwen, I am not going to abort one baby. That is not right. I have to give both these babies a chance, somehow."  
  
Getting on her knees, Gwen pours her heart out to Theresa. "Theresa, look, I'm on my knees here. I'm begging you to please, PLEASE let one of my babies live. I can't handle losing another baby, Theresa, I just can't!"  
  
Feeling anger build up inside her, Theresa vents out, "Losing another baby? What about me, Gwen?! You TOOK my child away from me! You and your mother schemed to get Little Ethan away from me. Now you want me to just go through this procedure and loose one baby? Absolutely not!" Theresa breathes as she shifts her position in the hospital bed.

"Theresa, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset, that's the last thing you need right now. I'll leave, just please, think carefully about this."  
  
Once Gwen leaves Theresa's room, she rubs her belly again. "God, what am I going to do? These babies mean everything to me. I need them in order to get my son back. I can't loose them...God, please tell me what to do."

Outside Theresa's hospital room, Gwen runs into Ethan's arms. "God, Ethan, what are we going to do? What if she won't have this procedure?"  
  
Hugging his wife close, Ethan thinks to himself. _"Theresa, what are you doing now..."_

**Coming Up**

Ethan tries to talk to Theresa

What will Theresa decide?  
  
**Please RR**


	3. Pleading

**Pleading**

After Gwen has calmed down, Ethan makes his way to Theresa's room. "Theresa, we need to talk."  
  
"God, Ethan, not now. Can't you both just leave me alone for a few minutes?"  
  
"Not when the life of my children are at stake. Theresa, look, I know how the situation is. But you can't take out your anger on me and Gwen on these babies. You know better than that."  
  
"Good God, Ethan, listen to yourself! This is not about me, or my anger toward you. It's about doing what's right for these babies!"  
  
"Okay, if you say you want to do the right thing, then do it."

"I'm well aware of what the right thing to do is, Ethan!"  
  
"What's right is giving one of the twins the chance to live!"  
  
"No, Ethan. The Church teaches us that we must give all life the chance to live. I refuse to have an abortion and loose one baby."

"You are unbelievable, Theresa. My wife is sitting outside breaking down because she can't handle this anymore. Tell me what you want, Theresa, I'll give you anything."  
  
"You can't do that anymore, Ethan. And by the way, bargaining isn't going to get any one of us what we want. I want these babies to survive and be born so that I can get my son back. That's the bottom line!"

Staring at Theresa, Ethan thinks to himself, _"God, she is still as stubborn as always." "Duh, Ethan, that's why you love her."_ Suddenly coming to that realization again, Ethan takes a step back in Theresa's room.

"Are you alright, Ethan?"  
  
"Um, yeah, just fine. I'll leave you alone, Theresa, for now. Just please, do the right thing."  
  
As Ethan leaves the hospital room, he breathes a sigh of relief. _"How can I still love her? I'm married to Gwen. God, what are you doing to me?"_

**Coming Up**  
  
Theresa talks with God

What will Theresa's decision be?  
**  
Please R/R**


	4. Finding Faith

**Finding Faith**

After Ethan has left the room, Theresa breathes a sigh of relief, and then looks up on the wall to find the cross of Jesus.

Bowing her head, she begins to pray:  
  
"God, I know I am probably not one of your favorite people at the moment. But, I'm begging you to please help me in this time of need. God, I am so lost as to what to do. I only had the eggs implanted in me so I could get my son back. Now, I have this connection to the twins, and I don't even know whose they belong to. Are they both Gwen's? Or are they both mine? And if they're mine, who is the father? Is Ethan right? Am I still harboring feelings for him? God, I guess I am. How can I still love a man who has hurt me so badly? I realize I've hurt him, too, but I don't even know if he really loves me, either. Please, God, help me do the right thing."  
  
"He will, mija. God will show you the right way." Pilar's voice suddenly says.

Looking up, Theresa sees her mama. "Oh, mama, what am I going to do?"  
  
Hugging her daughter close to her chest, Pilar rubs Theresa's back. "You're going to do the right thing, Theresa. You will carry both these babies to term if that is what God wants. This is all a part of his plan, my little girl. You're going to be okay, I know it."

"Mama, I can't believe what our life has come to."  
  
"Neither can I, Theresita. But, I have the faith that God is on our side. He will make things right."

"I hope so, mama. God I hope so."

"I think I know what I have to do, mama." Theresa says after a while.

Looking into her daughter's eyes, Pilar nods her head. "You do what you feel is right, Theresa. Do the right thing."

**Coming Up**

Theresa comes to a decision, but will Gwen and Ethan approve?

**Please RR**


	5. Decisions

**Decisions**

"_Mama, mama, look what I made for you!"  
  
"Baby, it's so pretty!"  
  
"I did it just for you, mama."_

Suddenly waking up from her dream, Theresa looks around the room, and then remembers where she is. Placing her hands on her stomach, Theresa comes to the biggest decision of her life.

"Everything is going to be okay, my babies. I know what I have to do."  
  
Later on in the day, Gwen and Ethan stop into the hospital room to check on Theresa. As they approach her room, Dr. Russell also comes in."  
  
"Theresa, we need to know your decision, as time is of the essence."  
  
Looking from Gwen and Ethan, to Dr. Russell, Theresa breathes slowly. "This decision was the hardest one to make. I've taken into consideration the pros and cons. The pros obviously won over as I've come to this decision. Dr. Russell, I do not want to have this procedure. I want to bring these babies to term. God did not allow me to carry these babies to just loose them right now. If not having the procedure means that I die from it, then it's God's plan. But, I want you to do whatever you can to save both these babies."

"Theresa, are you sure this is what you want to do?"  
  
Closing her eyes and thinking about her dream, Theresa opens them again and looks at Dr. Russell. "Yes, Dr. Russell, I am 100 positive this is what I want to do."

After Dr. Russell leaves the room, Theresa faces her mother, Gwen and Ethan.  
  
Hugging her daughter, Pilar whispers, "you are doing the right thing, my girl. God will be watching over you."  
  
After giving her mother a hug, Theresa looks up into the pained eyes of Gwen and Ethan.  
  
**Coming Up**  
  
Gwen and Ethan reel over Theresa's decision

**Please RR**

(Author's note: I'm sorry some of these chapters may be short. I just could not think of more things to add to expand the chapters.)


	6. Anguish and Pain

**Anguish and Pain**

"Theresa, did you just say you weren't going to have the procedure?" Gwen says as she grips Ethan's arm for support.

"You heard me, Gwen, that's what I said. I am not going to abort one baby to save the other. I want to give both these babies a chance." "_And I want to make sure that you suffer from taking my child away from me as I will from you" _Theresa thinks to herself.

Turning to Ethan, Gwen reels from Theresa's decision. "Can you believe this? I told you, Ethan, I told you that that bitch would do this to us! How could she, Ethan? What are we going to do?"

As Gwen cries in Ethan's arms, he stares at Theresa.

"_Look at me all you want, Ethan, but this is what I had to do. I will not let Gwen and Rebecca take away everything from me."_

"I have to get out of here." Pulling away from Ethan's grasp, Gwen runs off to the chapel.

"Theresa, I can't believe you." Ethan says in disgust as he follows his wife.

Taking a deep breath, Theresa looks up at her mother. "Mama, am I doing the right thing?"  
  
Stroking her hair, Pilar looks at her daughter. "Yes, mi hija, you're doing the right thing. God gave you these two babies for a reason. What you did to get them was wrong, you know that. But now that they are growing, it is God's will to see if they will both survive or not. You just have to believe, Theresita, you have to believe."

After Pilar leaves, Theresa rubs her hands over her stomach. "I've caused so much pain to everyone. Getting pregnant was the only way I could hold on to getting my son back. How can God want me to keep these babies and still harbor the feelings I do for Ethan? How can I possibly go on with my life, not knowing what is going to happen?"

Meanwhile, at the Chapel  
  
Gwen and Ethan walk into the hospital Chapel, and take their seats to pray for help from God.

"_God, please let Theresa reconsider her decision. She took my little Sarah away form me. I need to have these babies. Please, God, let her do the right thing for once in her life."  
  
_

"_God, how can I still love Theresa? She is pregnant with the twins, and yet, I don't even know what to do right now. I want her to live, yet I want my children to live as well. Is she doing the right thing, God? Please let Gwen and I find our way through this."_

**Coming Up**

Ethan begs Theresa to reconsider her decision

Theresa gets angry!

**Please R/R**


	7. Second Try

**Second Try**

After praying to God, Ethan looks at his wife. "I'm going to go talk to her again, and see if I can get through to her. Are you going to be okay?"  
  
"I guess. I'm going to keep praying."  
  
"Okay." Giving his wife a brief kiss on her forehead and hug, Ethan makes his way out of the chapel.

"_Please, God, let Ethan get through to Theresa." _Gwen thinks to herself as she continues praying.

As Ethan walks through the hospital corridors to Theresa's room, he thinks back to what he thought of while praying_. "How is it possible that my life could become so complicated lately? I married Gwen to do the right thing by her, and be with her and our child. Then Sarah died. Theresa never was far from my mind. She kept coming between me and Gwen so many times. And yet, I'm so weak when I'm near her because I love her. I truly love her, and I want to be with her. God, what am I going to do?"_

Knocking on Theresa's door, Ethan makes his way inside. "What do you want, Ethan?" Theresa asks accusingly.

"I want to talk. I want to know what you're doing, Theresa. I know you. Why aren't you having this procedure done?"  
  
"I told you already. I want both babies to live. I refuse to abort one to save the other. That is not right."  
  
"Damnit, Theresa, stop thinking of religion here and think of what is best! What's best is giving one baby the chance at life!"  
  
"Listen to yourself, Ethan, you were against abortion back in the day when we were together, and now you're telling me to loose one of these babies? I don't think so!"  
  
"Theresa, please, I'm begging you! Give Gwen one baby. Let her finally be a mother!"  
  
"Hello, Ethan, are you thinking straight? She already claims to be a mother to MY child! She took over Little Ethan's life as his mother in no time flat."  
  
"That is not fair, Theresa, you know the reason why."  
  
"Cut the crap, Ethan, I see what is going on. Gwen and Rebecca have always wanted to have you in their life someway, somehow. Your wife is not the perfect woman she portrays herself to be! Deep down, she is a conniving woman!"

"Theresa, just stop it. Stop it. Just tell me why you won't go through the procedure?"  
  
"I TOLD YOU! I refuse to do it because of my beliefs. I refuse to give up the only connection I have left to you, Ethan!" Realizing what she said, Theresa quickly covers her mouth.

"I knew it! You just wanted this pregnancy to try to get me back to you!"

"Ethan, you know you love me! You want to be with me, you've made that abundantly clear over time. Why can't you see that? How can you expect me to make the hardest decision by giving up these babies? How can you say that to me when you know you still love me. You want me to have your baby, stop lying to yourself and everyone about it."  
  
"Theresa, don't go there! I'm married, I'm happy! Just do this and have the procedure!"  
  
"No, Ethan. Not a chance. I am going to do everything I can to make sure that these babies will live. Whether you like it or not!"

**Coming Up**

Ethan reevaluates his life....and his feelings

What will become of E/T/G?

Will both babies survive?

**Please R/R**


	8. Reevaluating Life

**Re-evaluating Life**

After arguing with Theresa over the fate of the babies, Ethan walks out of her room and goes for a walk through the hospital, only to find himself at the maternity ward.

"God, these babies are so beautiful. How can you be able to give them life, yet not give my own children the chance to both survive? What am I doing with my life here? I thought by marrying Gwen I was doing the right thing. Theresa has always been in my life, and now I don't even know what to do anymore. It's like this is the decision day all over again."

**Flashback 1**

"_Theresa, I'm sorry, but I can't marry you. I have to do right by Gwen."_

"_Ethan, don't do this. Stay with me. We can work this out."  
_

"_I'm sorry, Theresa, but I have to do this. Please understand."_

**End Flashback 1**

"God, what was I doing? I was acting upon the right thing, I know that. But was standing by Gwen knowing that I was hurting the one love of my life the right thing to do?"

**Flashback 2**

"_I know we slept together, Theresa. Those babies could very well be ours."  
  
"Well, if they are, then it's fate's plan."  
  
"God, Theresa, get off the fate notion. Fate was never in our cards! Don't you realize that by now? Fate didn't want us to be married, fate didn't want us together!"  
  
"Then explain how fate wanted us to make love the night before our wedding, explain how fate wanted us to be in this situation right now!"_

"_You're crazy, Theresa."  
  
"No, Ethan, for once, I'm sane."_

**End Flashback 2**

"God, how can this be happening? How can I be still in love with Theresa? I'm in love with Gwen...aren't I?"

As Ethan walks back to Theresa's room, he thinks again of the twins. "God, I can't loose Theresa, it's just not possible. I'd rather have her alive than loose her!"

Coming near Theresa's room, Ethan hears Gwen's voice on the phone, and is about to approach her, when her words stop him.

"Mother, I know. Theresa is using my babies to her advantage, as usual. Does she really think that she can get Ethan back? Ethan is MINE. I married him just like you told me to do all for the sake of keeping him to myself so she would loose."

"Ahem!" Ethan clears his throat as Gwen faces him, caught red-handed.

"Ethan, honey. What did you hear?"  
  
"Enough, Gwen. Enough to know that my marriage to you has been nothing but a lie from the beginning. How could you, Gwen? How could you do this to me? To us?"  
  
"I didn't want her to win, Ethan."  
  
"Listen to yourself! I'm not some damn prize to be won. I'm a human being! God, Gwen, I thought you were the best thing to come into my life. I was wrong! Theresa is the best thing to have happened to me. I'm divorcing you, Gwen. I refuse to live the rest of my life with a liar."  
  
As Ethan is about to walk away, Gwen stops him, "Haven't you forgotten that Theresa has lied to you, too?"  
  
"She did it with good intentions. She was protecting me."  
  
"God, Ethan, that sounds so lame!"  
  
"Maybe to you, it would. To me, it sounds like love."  
  
"What about our twins, Ethan?"  
  
Turning around, Ethan goes to Gwen, and removes her wedding band from her finger. "There is a great chance that the babies aren't even yours, Gwen. Theresa and I slept together. There is a high chance that those babies are hers and mine. Likewise, there is a great chance that Little Ethan could be ours too, now that I think of it. So, Gwen, I'm leaving you, and I'm taking little Ethan with me. Good luck finding some poor sucker to live with you, because my days of doing that are over!"

"You don't know what you're doing, Ethan?"  
  
"That's where you're wrong, Gwen. I know EXACTLY what I'm doing."

After leaving his wife and marriage, Ethan breathes a sigh of relief at the calm he feels inside. "I'm doing the right thing. Theresa and I can finally be reunited."

**Coming up**

Ethan and Theresa reunite

Will the babies be okay?  
  
**Please R/R**


	9. Reuniting Part 1

**Reuniting Part 1**

After hearing about Gwen's deception, Ethan takes a walk outside. "How could I have been so stupid to be with the woman who deceived me all this time, when all along, I only wanted Theresa? God, I hope she will take me back. I love her so much."

**Flashback**

"_Theresa, are you sure you want to make love tonight?"  
  
"Yes, Ethan. I want to be yours, and yours alone, forever."  
  
"I love you so much, Theresa."  
  
"And I love you, Ethan. Always and forever."_  
  
**Present**

"God, that night on the beach was so magical. If the wedding hadn't been stopped, Theresa and I would be together right now."

As Ethan continues to walk, he thinks about Little Ethan. "That little boy deserves to be with his mommy. His true mommy. How could I have been so cruel as to have had Gwen and Rebecca take him away from Theresa? I have to give him back to her. It's the right thing to do. How is it that I've always had a connection with him? Is it possible that he truly is my son, and we never realized it?"

Acting quickly, Ethan gets into his car, and drives to the Crane mansion. Finding little Ethan in his room, Ethan takes the boy back to the hospital.

"Little Ethan, I am taking you back to mommy!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, you're going back to your mommy, where you belong." _And hopefully we will all be reunited as a family, the way it should have been._

Once at the hospital, Ethan takes little Ethan first to the Genetics and DNA lab.

"Uncle Ethan, what are we doing here? I wanna go see my mommy." Little Ethan asks.

"Well, little man, we're here because I'm going to find out something important first. Something that will hopefully make our lives really happy. And then, we're going to go see your mommy."

"Okay."

After having the tests done, Ethan and Little Ethan sit in the waiting room waiting for the results.

After waiting a while, the hospital waiting room doors open, with Dr. Russell coming out.

"Ethan, I'm sorry to keep you waiting for too long."  
  
"It's alright, Dr. Russell, do you have the results?"  
  
Smiling, Eve looks at Ethan. "Ethan, without a doubt, you are Little Ethan's biological father."  
  
"Oh my God, are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, Ethan, congratulations!"  
  
After Eve leaves, Ethan sits back down and looks over at his first born son playing cars. _"My God, I'm a father! Little Ethan is my child! That means we conceived him the night before our wedding. That night was truly special in more than one way."_

"Little Ethan, come here for a second."

Pulling his son to his lap, Ethan looks closely at Little Ethan. "He looks so much like me, how could I have not noticed?" "Little Ethan, you know that your mommy and I love you very much, right?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Well, I found out something today. How would you feel if you found out that I'm your daddy?"  
  
"You're my daddy?"  
  
Running his hand along Little Ethan's hair, Ethan smiles. "Yes, son, I'm you're daddy. You, me, mommy, and your baby brothers or sisters growing in mommy's tummy are going to be a happy family. I promise you." Hugging Little Ethan close, Ethan sighs in contentment.

"Daddy, can we go see mommy now?"  
  
Hearing Little Ethan call him "daddy" fills Ethan with a wondrous joy. "Yeah, son, let's go see mommy.

**Coming Up**

A family reunited

**Please R/R**


	10. Reuniting Part 2

**Reuniting Part 2**

Walking toward Theresa's room, Ethan prays that she will take him back into her life. Knocking on the door, Ethan slowly pushes the door open. "Hi." He tells Theresa.

"What do you want, Ethan?"  
  
"Well, I came to give you something back."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
Going to the hospital room door, Ethan opens it, and the sight makes Theresa speechless.

"Mommy!"

"Little Ethan!" Opening her arms, Theresa is reunited with her son. Kissing his face all over, Theresa keeps thanking God that she is given back her first born.

"How did you do it, Ethan?"  
  
"Simple. It dawned on me finally that the only place this little guy belonged was with his mommy and daddy."  
  
Confused, Theresa looks at Ethan. "How can he belong with me and Julian? We hate each other."  
  
Closing the space between them, Ethan sits on Theresa's bed, holding his son close to him. "Well, there is some news that you need to know."  
  
"Okay, what is going on?"  
  
Smiling, Ethan looks at the one love of his life. "Julian is not Ethan Martin's father. I am."  
  
"You are, but how?"  
  
"The beach, my love. The night of the beach was when he was conceived. We thought it was Julian's because of the time frames. It never dawned on either one of us that this little boy could have been ours all this time."  
  
"Oh my God. My dreams are coming true!" Theresa says as she leans toward Ethan to kiss him.

"Eww!" A sudden voice says as Theresa and Ethan smile down at their son.

"Sorry, baby, but get used to it." Theresa says to her son as she kisses Ethan.

"Can we try again, Theresa? Can we really be the family that we always wanted to be?"  
  
"Yes, Ethan. I love you. I love you so much. I never want to loose you."  
  
"You won't. I promise."  
  
"Ohh." Theresa suddenly says as she holds her stomach.  
  
"Baby, are you okay? What's wrong?" Ethan asks.

"I think my water just broke!"  
  
"Oh, my God! I'm going to be a daddy twice over! I'll get the doctor!" After Ethan leaves, Theresa slowly breathes in and out. A nurse comes in to take little Ethan to the waiting room with Pilar and the rest of the family. Once Ethan comes back, he is followed by Dr. Russell.

"Okay, Theresa, let's start getting these babies out to the world."  
  
After a few pushes, Theresa and Ethan are greeted by the cries of their first child, a little boy. Kissing each other softly, they smile at each other, as the nurse places their son in Theresa's arms.

"He's beautiful."  
  
"Just like you, Theresa."

"What do you think of Samuel Luis Winthrop?"  
  
"I love it."

After giving the baby to the nurse, Theresa gathers her strength for the next delivery. After a few more pushes, she and Ethan are greeted by the sound of the other twin crying. Learning it is a girl, Theresa sheds tears of joy. Holding her daughter in her arms, Theresa notices how much she looks like Ethan."  
  
"She's so beautiful, isn't she, Ethan?"  
  
"Just like her mother."  
  
"What about the name Hope Elizabeth Winthrop?"

"Beautiful name. "  
  
After agreeing on the names for the babies, Theresa and Ethan send back little Ethan to the room, and the family bonds together.

Watching the twins slowly, Theresa thanks God for saving both the babies. _"God, I know I don't deserve this life, but thank you for giving me everything I could have ever asked for. Please let me always make Ethan and my children happy. Please forgive me for all the wrong I've done. Amen."  
  
_Watching Ethan as he looks at his children, Theresa feels a sense of peace overcome her.

Realizing Theresa is looking at him, Ethan turns his head and kisses her forehead. "You know, I don't think I could be any happier if my life depended on it. The twins came out healthy and safe, we found out we have another son, life could only get better in one way."  
  
"What way is that?"  
  
"By you and I starting our lives together the way it should have been all those years ago." Smiling, Ethan puts the twins down into the bassinets, and then holds Theresa in his arms. "I know this isn't the greatest time to ask, but then again, we always seem to have weird timing. Anyway, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Theresa. I want to love you more tomorrow and the next day for the rest of my life. Will you please say that you will marry me, and spend the rest of your life with me?"  
  
"Oh, Ethan, you don't even have to ask twice. Yes, I'll marry you."  
  
Caressing her face in his hands, Ethan whispers, "I love you, Theresa. Always."  
  
"And I love you, Ethan, forever."  
  
**The End**

**Please R/R**


End file.
